


A Bad Bad Halloween Party

by Magichemistry



Category: Girls (TV), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: A little of angst, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Demon, F/M, Fluff, Frankestein, Halloween, Serial Killer, Smutt, Spooky Fics, ghost - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-08 04:03:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magichemistry/pseuds/Magichemistry
Summary: Seven days, seven stories. It’s the Halloween week! We got vampires, demons, ghosts, monsters and serial killers. Prepare yourself for it, do you think you can come out alive?





	1. Kylo's Favorite Holiday (w/ Kylo Ren)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: alcohol use, NSFW content

“Halloween! Halloween!” you chant as your friends, Rebecca and Mia, give the final touches to their costumes.

You three agreed to get ready at Mia’s house and start the party with a little vodka and cranberry juice. You’re on your second drink and you’re in full Halloween mode. Music on Spotify is blasting from a Bluetooth speaker.

“If you keep drinking like that you’re not gonna make it to the party,” Rebecca says as she sees you jumping around the bedroom with a red cup in your hand.

“Ugh, you’re no fun, Thor.” You poke out your tongue at her and keep jumping and dancing.

For this year, you decided to do a group costume:  Rebecca is Thor, Mia is Valkyrie and you’re Loki, your favorite villain, besides Kylo of course. If it was a competition, Kylo would be in first place and Loki in the second one.

Lucky for you, you found this costume at a store for twenty dollars, helmet with the golden horns included. You put heavy eyeshadow and red lipstick, thinking it goes with the Loki aesthetic.

“Okay, let’s take some pictures,” Mia says when she finishes applying lip gloss. Next, she takes out her phone and the three of you get together for the pic.

“Oh my God, we look so cool!” you exclaim when you see yourself on the front screen. Maybe the costumes aren’t high quality but the three together you look pretty good.

“Smile!” Rebecca says and Mia takes some selfies. You gotta make sure to have a bunch and decide which one is the best.

“Tag Chris Hemsworth, maybe he’ll see us,” you tell Mia. Meanwhile, she’s concentrated on choosing the perfect filter for Instagram.

“Use the hashtag Halloween,” Rebecca says.

“Obviously,” Mia replies.

You take another sip of your vodka and a rush of adrenaline goes through your body. This is one of your favorite nights and you’ve decided to party hard and enjoy as much as you can.

“Done,” Mia tells you both and grabs her hammer. “Let’s go, I don’t wanna be late.”

You hurry to finish your vodka and then go to the door. “Halloween! Halloween!” you say out loud and this time your friends sing along with you.

* * *

About twenty or thirty people gather in the tight space of the house, and that’s only in the living room area. There are more outside and upstairs and, hell, you think they’re even partying in the bathroom. A Nicki Minaj song plays through the speakers, some of the people dancing and grinding against each other.

 _“Let’s be real, all you bitches wanna look like me!”_  you sing out loud with your friends. You’re now on your fifth? Sixth vodka? and you can’t say you’re completely sober. But this is what Halloween is about: being able to let loose and have some fun. 

“Oh my God, (Y/N),” Rebecca gasps and pokes you in the chest. “Look who’s there.”

“Ouch!” you slap her hand away. “Who?”

You turn your head in the direction she’s looking and your heart stops for a second, as you see a guy wearing an exact replica of Kylo Ren’s costume. He’s even the same height as him and he’s just standing there, without drinking or talking to someone.

“Go talk to him!” Mia tells you. Both of your friends know about your obsession with Kylo, knowing he’s your number one crush.

“N-no, I can’t.” You drank a lot of booze and  it’s enough to help you overcome your social anxiety.

“(Y/N), you love Kylo Ren. At least take a picture with him.”

You don’t answer anything to your friend, too fixed on the guy, who’s not moving or doing anything. Until he starts to walk in your direction.

“He’s coming over here!” you say in panic. And when you turn around to look support your friends you see they’re gone. The traitors left you alone so you could talk with him.

“Hello,” he says when he’s in front of you. From close, he seems taller and his voice sounds distorted because of the helmet. It’s a really good costume.

“H-hi,” you timidly say and cling to your cup as your security blanket.

“Loki Laufeyson, am I right?”

“Uh?” you frown. “Oh, yes. I’m Loki, my friends are Thor and Valkyrie.”

“I see.” He nods and stares at you. And even though you can’t see his eyes, you feel them all over your body.

“So, uh,” you clear your throat. “Great costume.”

“It is.” You think you heard him chuckle behind his helmet.

“Can you take it off? To have a normal conversation?” you ask.

The guy doesn’t say anything but he puts his gloved hands at the sides of his head and pull the helmet.

“Holy shit!” you exclaim in shock. The guy not only has an exact replica of Kylo Ren’s outfit, he is the exact replica of him. “You’re… You’re exactly like him!”

He smiles and says, “So I’ve been told. I’m Ben, by the way.”

“(Y/N),” you say, unable to take your eyes off of him. You can’t believe how much he looks like. He literally could be Kylo Ren, for real.

“You don’t look at all like Loki but…” he smirks. “You look pretty good.”

“Oh,” your cheeks turning red. “Thank you.”

“So you wanna come upstairs with me and have some fun?” he says in a lower tone.

The bold question surprises you and your eyes widen. Who does he think he is? Just because he looks like Kylo Ren it doesn’t mean you’re going straight to bed with him.

“Excuse me?” you say in an offended tone.

“Listen, little girl,” he says in a husky voice and leans down, his lips brushing your ear. “I know the dirty fantasies you have about Kylo Ren and I’m willing to help you with that. Now don’t act so offended and come with me.”

For a moment, you feel like Rey in the interrogation scene, you’re not tied to a chair but you feel completely defenseless before him. There’s something on his voice, the confidence he talks with that heat spreads through your body.

He steps back, with a satisfied smirk and offers you his hand. You stare at him and bite your lip nervously, unsure if it’s the right thing to do.

But he ends with your doubts when he grabs your hand and walks upstairs. And you can only follow him, half-stunned, and not because of the alcohol. No. It’s him who has this effect on you.

* * *

“You can call me Kylo,” he says as the two of you arrive at an empty bedroom. He makes sure to put the lock on the door and leave his helmet on the nightstand.

“It doesn’t bother you? That I’ll think you’re someone else?” you ask and take off your helmet.

“No,” he snorts. “But don’t worry, I’m not going to think you’re Loki.”

“Oh, good to know,” you say sarcastically but then he narrows his eyes at you and you close your mouth.

“Kneel,” he says.

“Uh?”

“Kneel. Don’t make me use the Force on you.” Ok, this is getting really weird, not only he looks like Kylo, he sounds like him.

You gulp down and with your knees shaking you kneel in front of him. You look up at him and your eyes go round at how imposing he looks.

He lifts his right hand and puts his thumb against your lips. You stare at each other for a moment and then he pushes his finger in, making you open your mouth around him.

The taste of leather floods your tongue and your eyes close by themselves. You hollow your cheeks and such hard around the gloved thumb.

“Uhmmm…” A moan escapes from you and you snap your eyes open, embarrassed that he might be laughing.

“Good girl,” he grunts. “Keep sucking, just like that.”

At his praise, your inner muscles clench and you close your eyes again. He introduces a second finger and pushes deeper until he hits the back of your throat and you gag.

“Enough.” He takes his fingers out and takes a step back. Now his hand goes to his crotch and he undoes his pants. His cock springs out and the first thing you notice is it’s how long it is.

You furrow an eyebrow and ask, “So Kylo Ren has a big cock?”

“You tell me.” He approaches you and grabs the side of your face, with the other hand he grabs his cock and directs to your mouth.

Already knowing what to do, you stretch your lips around it. It’s much thicker and bigger than his fingers and you have to remind yourself to breathe through your nose so you don’t gag again.

You feel yourself drunk with desire at his taste and you bob your head up and down, wanting to take all of him. Then, the salty taste of precum hits your taste buds and you moan louder. Your legs spread open on the floor, you wish you had some relief on your clit.

“Good girl, sucking my cock like this,” he praises you, with his hand on your head, guiding you. Then, he grabs your head with both hands, making you stay still and begins to thrust in and out of your mouth.

“Mmmm,” you groan, drool sliding down your chin.

“Yeah? You like it?” he growls. A wrinkle marked on his forehead as he fucks your throat.

You feel you’re about to pass out because of the lack of air and you tap his thigh. Luckily, he gets it and lets you go.

“Fuck, dude,” you wipe your mouth. “You like it rough.”

“Mm,” he snorts. He starts to take off his clothes and you take it as a hint to do the same.

In a few seconds, the two of you are naked. He approaches you and you feel as if your body was was made of Jell-O. He throws one arm around your waist and lifts you in the air.

“Ah!” you gasp when your feet aren’t touching the floor anymore.

“Kiss me,” he says,with that intense look of his.

“Okay…,” you mumble. You lean down and put your lips on his.

You’re thinking about taking it slow when he grabs the back of your head and pushes you hard against him. His tongue forces your mouth to open and sneaks around yours. His hands squeeze your body and he walks to the bed, laying with you on it.

His tongue continues laving yours, exploring the cavern of your mouth. And his hand slides down your body until it arrives at your pussy.

“Little girl,” he murmurs. “You’re so wet.”

His finger goes up and down your clit, drawing a straight line and you bite back a moan. Lust spreading all over your body.

You bite your lip, trying to not say the word, but when he changes the speed of his finger, you can’t hold on anymore.

“Kylo,” you cry out.

“Yes,” he grins. “I’m Kylo. Kylo Ren.”

“Please, fuck me, Kylo!” Shame and modesty have abandoned your mind because of the things he’s doing to your body.

“You want this?” He runs his hard member along your slit.

“Mhm,” you frantically nod, gripping your lips and your eyes closed.

He enters your body and you let out a mute sound as you feel how he stretches you. Your  legs wrap around his waist and you scratch his back with your nails.

“Such a good girl,” he groans when he’s completely settled in you.

He snaps his hips, your bodies grinding against each other. Your pussy is dripping cum, making wet noises each time his cock enters you.

“K-kylo,” you manage to say. “Use the helmet.”

“You want me to put on the helmet?” he says in a groan, his hips still moving.

“Please,” you whine.

He stops the fucking and slips out of you to fetch the helmet on his nightstand. Your insides clenched as you see him all naked except for the black helmet.

He kneels between your legs and wraps them around his waist. Then, he sinks down and your body accepts him as if it was missing him.

“Oh, stars,” you exclaim, your eyes roll back. He’s fucking you so hard, half of your body is up on the air, your shoulders and head the only ones on the bed.

“I wanna feel that pussy clenching,” he puts his thumb on your clit and rubs it. “Come on, be a good girl for your Commander.”

His robotic voice makes you highly moan and you open your eyes, only to find that mask on top of you, fucking you. Like you imagined it so many times.

“Commander!” Your arch your back as pleasure rips through your body, your pussy flutters around his cock and he thrusts harder until he spills his cum inside of you.

He lays next to you, his unsteady breath can be heard even with the helmet. And now that your desire has been satisfied, you realized you had sex with a random guy.

“Oh, this was good,” you get up and look for your custom. “Great, actually.”

Ben doesn’t say anything, he just stays there, staring at the roof.

“But I have to go. Nice meeting you, Ben, see ya.” You put on your helmet and bend down to leave a kiss on the where you supposed is his mouth.

And before he can ask for your phone number or a second round, you fly away from there.

* * *

He takes a few minutes to recover and steady his breath. It has been a while since he had great sex. He feels sleepy but he knows this is not his place, just a stranger’s house, and he has to go before someone catches him naked.

Already dressed, he walks out of the house and backyard to the treeline.  There are still some people at the party but it’s obvious it’s dying down.

When he’s far away from the house and the people, he takes out a little controller  from one pocket and points it to an empty space between the trees.

Suddenly, a spaceship appears and he hurries to get in before someone sees it. But before he does, he takes a moment to turn around and look at the direction where the house is.

He remembers you and smiles inside his helmet. Halloween is the only day he allows himself to come to Earth and this year it was worth it. Without a doubt, this is his favorite holiday.


	2. My Kitty (w/ Armitage Hux)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: NSFW content

“Millicent,” Hux lets out in a sorrowful sigh. He can’t allow himself to cry but it’s giving him a hard time.

He’s  standing with an urn in his hands at the area of the ship that’s used to spread the ashes of those who fall fighting for the First Order. Except right now there are no stormtroopers, captains or officers. It’s just him and his cat.

Hux found Millie fourteen years ago, when she was a kitten, wandering alone on the street. When he saw her, he thought she was pretty funny and decided to take her home. With time, it turned out the best decision of his life. Because more than a pet, Millie was his companion, his confidant, his only family. They understood each other as if they had a secret language where words weren’t needed. When he was stressed, she sensed it and kept him company, trying to make him feel better.

“Millie…” He shakes his head, trying to get rid of the pain in the middle of his chest but it’s useless. His jaw is tensed and his eyes wet.

The vet told him it was completely normal; Millie was an old cat already, and even though she had a great life, the time had come to say goodbye. She left as calm as she was in live, in the middle of her sleep.

She was the only alive being he cared for, and now she left him alone with a void that he won’t be able to fill. His hand goes to the panel control and he presses some buttons. A little tube opens that goes straight to the open space. He pours the ashes of his beloved cat on it and soon they get lost on the vast dark galaxy.

There. It’s done. Now Millie will be able to use the planets as her toys and take trips on shooting stars.

And as he turns around, he promises himself he won’t ever have a pet again.

* * *

“Sir, the area is clear,” a stormtrooper tells Hux. They came to a planet to do a recognition mission, to make sure it wasn’t a Resistance planet and everything has turned out fine.

“Very well, trooper. Keep going,” Hux tells him. The stormtrooper marches away, with the rest of the troop.

“Meow!” Hux hears behind his back and intrigued he turns back. About six feet away, there’s a cat, sitting on the ground, with its big eyes on him.

Hux stares at it, the cat is white with patches of brown fur distributed on its ears and back. Then, it gets up and walks a little. Hux notices it limps, favoring one of its paws.

His mind tells him to leave, to walk away and leave the cat behind. It’s not his problem, after all. And what he could do, anyway? He promised himself not to have another cat because Millie is irreplaceable.

But his body acts by itself and he kneels on his spot, extending his right arm to the cat.

“Come, kitty, come,” he says. But the cat stays on its place, just staring at him with its big round eyes.

Hux tries to approaches it but it put its ears back, scared. What happened to this kitty so it reacts this way? He can already tell it’s different from Millie. His former cat was social and not afraid of humans, meanwhile, this kitty has a serious expression as if it isn’t sure if it can trust Hux or not.

Against all his common sense, he sits on the ground and decides to wait patiently. Sooner or later, the kitty will be more curious than scared and approach him.

* * *

“Prepare to take off, trooper,” Hux tells the trooper in charge of piloting the ship they came in.

“Sir?” An officer looks at Hux confused. And the reason for her confusion is the white cat in her general’s arms.

“Yes?” he harshly says, leaving no place to make more questions.

He takes a seat with his cat because he already decided she’s his cat. He checked and as Millie, she’s a female. It took him a while but at the end, the cat  approached him with precaution and somehow Hux gained her trust and she let him lift her.

During the trip, Hux takes mental notes about everything he needs to do once they get home: He needs to take her to the vet, buy her food, buy her a bed, toys, a bowl and of course give her a bath. He’s sure she won’t like it but it’s necessary.

* * *

“Hey, hey, it’s okay,” Hux tells his cat as he tries to put her in the bathtub. When the cat saw the water, she put her ears back and tried to back away.

But he doesn’t give up and soon he has her inside the bathtub. He’s kneeling on the floor, with his sleeves rolled up.

“You know,” he pours some warm water on her head. “I think I’m gonna name you (Y/N).”

At the mention of the name, the cat perks up her ears and Hux can’t help to openly laugh. Yeah, this kitty is very different from Millie, but he thinks he can get used to it.

* * *

During the next days, Hux and (Y/N) get used to each other company. He takes her to the vet and they give her vitamins. Unfortunately, the limp she has is permanent, probably a hit or a fall she suffered when she was a kitten, and there’s nothing they can do.

But Hux doesn’t mind a bit. He makes sure to buy her the finest food and the most modern toys. In few words, he spoils her to death and she gets used to it.

Now every day that his shift is about to end, Hux feels happy again, knowing his kitty (Y/N) is waiting for him at his quarters.

One day, he arrives home and finds her on his bed, grooming her paws. He approaches her and puts his hand near her and then she starts grooming him, washing his hand with her textured tongue.

But what makes Hux love her happens the next few days. After a very stressful day, he can finally arrive at his quarters, where his kitty is waiting patiently for him.

“Hello, (Y/N).” He pats the kitty’s head and she blinks slowly, happy he’s back. But she can sense something’s wrong so she gets up from the bed and rubs herself against Hux’s leg.

“I know, (Y/N),” he sighs. “It’s Ren. I swear I can’t take it anymore.” Talking to her has become a common habit because even though she can’t answer back, it feels good to let it out.

“He’s like a kid! Destroying everything he finds, throwing tantrums,” he says out loud and starts to take off his uniform.

(Y/N) sits on the corner of the room and listens carefully to Hux, while her tail wags from one side to another. After a few more minutes, Hux gets into bed and turns off the lights. That night she won’t sleep there — instead, she’ll take a trip outside.

* * *

“Where’s Ren?” Hux enters the meeting room, where several officers are waiting for him.

“Uh, Sir, he’s not coming,” a nervous lieutenant says.

“What?” This is so unprofessional, he thinks. Now he’s going to miss meetings?

“He’s locked in his quarters, he’s been screaming and causing a riot since two hours ago.”

“Why?”

“Uh…” the lieutenant stops to think for a second. “He was ranting something about how an animal pooped and pissed on his helmet and tore his cape to shreds.”

Hux doesn’t say anything nor does he try to get Ren out . But later that night, he gives (Y/N) all the treats she wants and lets her sleep with him on the bed.

* * *

You observe Hux from a corner of the bed. He’s your master but you’ve never liked that word and you think he has a pretty name, so that’s how you refer to him.

He’s deeply asleep, his chest going up and down as he peacefully breathes. It’s been a few months since you’ve been living with him and two weeks since you’ve been sleeping on his bed. Well, not that you sleep too much at night, you prefer to do it during the day, but you like to watch him sleep.

It’s time, you decide. Time to show him your true nature. You’re sure he won’t mind. Right? He has shown you he’s a good human and been kind to you. Besides he deserves to know the truth about you.

You shift into your human form, you palm your face, rediscovering your human features. It’s been so long since you transformed, and you feel a little weird on this body. You lay next to him and throw an arm around his chest.

“Mmmm,” you purr and rub your head against his neck. You can’t wait for tomorrow so he sees you.

* * *

Before he opens his eyes, Hux feels a weight next to him, he palms his chest and finds a soft arm on it. He gives it a few caresses until he realizes it’s been ten years since he slept with someone.

He snaps his eyes open and jumps out of the bed. His eyes go wide in horror as he discovers a naked women sleeping on the bed. His bed. He stares at the naked woman for a good ten seconds and then his mind goes “Oh, Maker, where is my cat?”

The sigh of a stranger with no clothes does little to calm his utter panic and he opens his mouth, letting out the first words he can think of:

“What did you do with my kitty?!”

You open your eyes with no problem, you weren’t really sleeping, just resting. You sit on the bed and smile at Hux.

“Hi, Hux,” you say.

“How do you know my name?”

You tilt your head to the side and frown and Hux thinks he can recognize his kitty on you. As crazy as it sounds. Then, he puts more attention to you and notices two pointy cat ears at the top of your head, sticking out of your hair.

He gulps down and takes a moment to breathe because surely this can’t be real. “(Y/N)?”

“Yes, it’s me,” you say.

“H-how?”

“Uh?” You tilt your head again and yes, there it is, his kitty. “I’m a cat shifter.”

“Oh, Maker.” Hux has to sit down or else he might pass out. How is this happening to him? He has heard things about animal shifters but never considered it a real thing.

“It’s time to eat, Hux.” You throw the blankets away from you and get up but then your knees tremble and Hux has to grab you.

“Are you okay?” he asks. He tries really hard to not stare at your bare breasts. But he notices how soft your skin is, just like your fur when you were a cat.

“Yeah, sorry,” you titter. “Without my tail, it’s hard to find balance.”

“Can you walk?”

“Yes, don’t worry.” You begin to walk to the kitchen and Hux sees how you limp. There’s no doubt you’re his kitty.

“I want human food,” you say and sit on a chair.

“Yeah, sure,” Hux says, not paying attention. His mind too busy trying to comprehend what just happened. And what is he going to do with you? He needs to go to work and he’s not taking you.

“I’ll get you some clothes and you’ll stay here, alright?”

“Where else would I go?”

* * *

That day, Hux is too anxious to get back home. He’s still a little shocked about what he found out but he can’t deny he’s a little excited that his cat is not only a cat but a human. He runs to his quarters and finds you. Naked.

“Hi, Hux,” you greet him and roll over on the bed.  

He stares at the expand of your belly and then, asks:

“(Y/N), where are the clothes I gave you?”

“I don’t like them! They’re uncomfortable!” you whine.

“Alright,” he sighs. “You need to take a bath.”

“No!” you protest and crouch down over yourself.

“Yes,” he adds on a harsh tone.

“No!”

“I said. Yes.” He takes you by the arms and pulls you out of bed.

“No, Hux, I don’t want to,” you complain. You kick your legs, trying to stop him but he keeps walking to the bathroom, dragging you.

He locks the door so you can’t escape and open the water faucet so the bathtub begins to fill. Steam invades the bathroom and the temperature increases because of the hot water.

“Get in,” he tells you, pointing to the bathtub.

You shake your head and cross your arms.

“I’m not joking, (Y/N).”

“Me neither.” You furrow your eyebrows and give him a harsh look.

Hux pinches the bridge of his nose, frustrated. When you were a cat, it was easy to handle you but now, it’s a different story.

“The first night you didn’t fight this much.”

“The first night I was scared. At least you can get in with me.”

Hux’s head perks up at your words, not knowing if you’re being serious. But judging by your face, you are.

“If I get in, you’ll get in?”

“Mhm.” You nod and grin.

You’ve seen him naked before when you were a cat. So this must not be different. He unbuckles his belt and takes off his jacket.

“Alright, get in,” he tells you when he’s naked. You don’t seem to mind he is and that makes him feel calm. You’re not making it weird.

“You first.”

“Both at the same time.” He grabs your hand and you get in, sinking down in the water. Hux sits in  the bathtub, leaning against the edge.

“This isn’t so bad!” You splash the water and laugh.

You go at his side and rub your face on the crook of his neck. His body goes stiff under your touch and he prays that you don’t see his boner forming.

“Hux…” you purr and nip his earlobe. And just like that, you swim away and take your bath in silence and away from him.

* * *

Hux feel something wet on his face, going over and over up and down. He fully wakes up and feels your weight on top of him.

“(Y/N), what are you doing?” he says in a husky tone.

You give another lick to his face and say, “Grooming you.”

Hux sighs and thinks he’s too tired for this. But then he realizes you’re doing it because you love him, or at least you feel affection for him.

His arms wrap around your waist and he squeezes you against his body. “My kitty,” he says and presses kisses all over your face.

* * *

Another night, Hux wakes up with your weight on top of him. Only this time you’re not licking him, you’re rubbing your body  against him.

(Y/N)?” he thinks he heard you whine. “What are you doing?”

“Aaaah!” you let out a long moan as an answer.

“Are you okay?”

“Hux,” you purr and nip his neck, then you grab his face and press your lips against his.

Your tongue forces itself inside his mouth and he can’t help to wrap his arms around you and kiss you back, your tongues fighting for dominance.

“Are you okay, kitty?”

“I’m in heat.” And to prove your point, you grind your hips against his crotch.

“What?”

“I need you,” you purr again. It’s like your voice got that tone permanently.

“Kitty, no.” He tries to pull you away but all the grinding made him hard already.

“I want your cock,” you pant and buck your hips.

“Who taught you to speak like that?”

“No one.” You get up and kneels next to him, with your legs spread open and your ass pushed in the air.

He can’t stop looking at your bare pussy. You spend all the time naked but he has never seen you open like that.

“Please, please, I need you.” You shove one hand on your pussyhole and throw your hips back. “Please, Hux. I need it.”

His dick twitches as it was protesting why he’s not inside of this beautiful woman. He brushes his hand against one of your butt cheeks and you let out a high pitched cry.

“Are you sure, kitty?”

“Yes!” you mewl.

He shifts behind you and his hands shake as he spreads your butt cheeks. It’s dark but he can see a trail of cum squirting out of your pussy. You’re soaking wet and he has to have a taste.

He shoves his face in the middle of your ass and thrust his tongue into your pussy. You groan like an animal in heat and he wonders if you’re more human or more animal.

Your juices taste delectable and sweet on his tongue, and he sucks and sucks, wanting to leave you dry, but at each suck, your pussy produces more cum.

“Your cock! I need it!” you scream out.

He stops eating you out and pushes his pajama pants down. His cock is ready and eager to be inside of you.

He makes you stay still with a hand on your hip and then he sinks down in you, his cock easily sliding all the way in.

“Ah!” you growl and arch your back. You’re pulsing and hot around him and both of you stay still, enjoying the moment.

“You’re so good, kitty,” he huffs and snaps his hips. One time, two times. At each time, you moan and clench around him.

It doesn’t take you too long to come. Pleasure pulsing through your limbs, exploding into thousands of sparks. At the sudden tightness of your pussy, Hux can’t hold any longer and comes deep inside you.

As you both lay in the bed, you start to groom Hux as usual. Already used to it, he doesn’t mind and lets you do it.

“We’re gonna have cute kitties,” you say between licks.

“Uh?” His mind still a little foggy because of the sex.

“Kitties! As a litter! I’m in heat, that means I’m fertile.”

He realizes the meaning of your words and his eyes go round in recognition. Of course, you’ll get pregnant, that’s the purpose of the heat.

“I love you, Hux,” you purr and bump your head on him.

And it’s in this moment that he knows he no longer has a pet but a girlfriend, a partner of life, a woman to share his life with. Yes, a little wild but he wouldn’t change her for anything. The prospect of a family sounds appealing too. He pulls you closer to him and kisses your forehead.

“And I love you, kitty.”


	3. The Vein

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: NSFW content, mention of blood

Your downstairs neighbor is a vampire. There’s no doubt about it. And the reason you’re so sure about it, it’s not because you’ve heard the screams of his victims or you’ve seen him awake only during the night.

No. The reason you can confirm he’s a vampire is because night by night, you’ve heard the screams of the girls he fucks. Adam is the name they scream and moan in ecstasy. And you, through the walls hear the bangs of the headboard against the wall.

And you do more than hear. You can’t count the nights you’ve spent with your hand shoved between your legs, as you imagine you’re the girl he’s fucking. The power and force he shows when he fucks is the undeniable explanation of the type of creature he is.

He must be an incubus, a very rare type of vampire. You smile at yourself to the priceless treasure you’ve found. And the reason you know all of is this is simple. You’re a vampire too. Not a succubus, of course. Some might say you’re a pretty average vampire. Not that the humans know, but you stay in your lane and cause no trouble.

But back to Adam, you’ve never seen his face. Not even heard his voice, but only a few groans. But you don’t need to. What he does to those girls is enough to make you rub your legs against each other and bite your lip, imagining what great sex two vampires can have.

And tonight the opportunity you’ve been waiting arrives. You heard a fight unraveling downstairs his apartment, some girl calling him selfish and immature and then a slam of the door.

You hurry to the closet and with a devious smirk on your face, start preparing your plan. Tonight’s the night you’ll meet this powerful vampire.

* * *

You knock on the green old door and you hear an angry “What?” said from outside. Then, steps coming over and the door opening.

“Who the fuck are you?” Adam says.

And oh, what a powerful vampire indeed he is. With his dark locks of hair falling past his ears and his broad chest.

“Neighbor.” You grin and step inside. Surprised, Adam steps back and looks you from head to toes. You’re wearing a grey trench coat  that reaches down to your calves.

“Do you…” he rasps his throat. “Do you live here?” He can’t resist to a pretty girl arriving at his door, that’s why he decides to be polite.

“Mmm,” you titter. “I’m (Y/N).” You unbuckle the trench coat. “And I live upstairs.” Then you open it   and let it fall to the floor. Adam’s eyes go wide as the sight of your naked body.

It takes him a moment to react, but then, his eyes spark with lust and he says:

“Neighbor.”

You run at him and in a jump, you’re in his arms. You crash your lips against his and he walks back to the bedroom.

You shove your hands into his hair and moan at how soft it is. For being a vampire, it’s really smooth.

When you arrive at the bedroom, Adam falls on the bed with you on top and you cup his cheeks to kiss him harder. You poke your tongue against his teeth and he grants you access.

One taste of his tongue is enough to make you sigh in desire, then, you run your tongue over his teeth, ready to feel his fangs. Except, oh, surprise, they’re not there.

“You’re human?!” You move back and look at him with true horror.

“Uh, yeah,” he laughs nervously. “Aren’t you?”

“Of course I am,” you try to sound offended, not opening your mouth too much so he doesn’t see your fangs.

“Good to know, I guess.”

“But I don’t understand…” you murmur. You were sure he was a vampire, what other explanation could possibly be? Well, what a shame. It seems you’re walking out of this place with blue balls.

You get up from the bed and direct to the door, but then Adam stops you:

“Where are you going?”

“I have to go.” You can’t really tell him you don’t have sex with humans but you’re not in the mood for making up excuses.

“At least let me eat you out,” he says. And that perks up your interest.

Oral sex sounds like a good idea. You can see yourself with that beautiful soft locks brushing your thighs as he licks your pussy.

“Alright,” you retreat to the bed. “But you better be good.” You lay face up with your legs open, with no shame at all.

“You have a pretty pussy,” he begins to say but you stop him.

“Please, save your cliches.”

Offended, he settles between your legs, hooking them under his arms. He nibbles your thigh and you close your eyes in anticipation.

His tongue starts giving your clit little licks and you press your lips together, not wanting to moan yet. Then, he’s more direct and he traps your bud and sucks hards.

“Ah,” you gasp and your body tenses for a second. You put your hips back into the bed and your hand by itself goes to Adam’s hair, combing it.

“Mmmm,” he groans as he laves your pussy. He smears your juices and his drool all over it.

You open your legs more and buck your hips at his face. He flicks the tip of his tongue on your clit and that’s when you lost it.

“Fuck, Adam!” You arch your back and the knot on your belly unravels. Electricity set on your body as you climax on his mouth.

“Uh, fuck,” he straightens up and wipes his mouth. “That was easy.”

“Shut up.” You roll your eyes at him.

You get up from the bed and push him by the shoulders, so now he’s the one laying face up. You pull his jeans off with no care and throw them away.

Seriously, how he can’t be a vampire? The long curve of his cock tells you otherwise and your pussy clenches knowing you’re about to have his thick hard member inside of you.

You squat over his legs and sink down on his cock. His eyes roll back as your tightness envelopes him.

“Shit, that’s good,” you say. He’s buried to the hilt inside of you, his hands at your hips.

He groans and moves his hips up, fucking you even deeper. You put your hands on his chest and move at his rhythm. You already came but you can feel that familiar itch on your lower body.

And then, you notice it. The vein on his neck. Every time he grunts, it throbs under his skin. A fine blue line that runs across to his chest.

“Adam,” you faintly moan. You can’t do it. You just can’t. You close your eyes, in an attempt to distract yourself but then you hear the blood pumping through that vein. Fresh delicious blood.

“If I knew you had this tight pussy, I’d come to visit you, neighbor,” he says. His thrusts are relentless and he squeezes your hips.

You bend down and hide your face on the crook of his neck, right next to where that vein is. You inhale deeply and your nostrils capt the essence of his blood.

“Oh, fuck,” you pant. His cock rubbing inside of you and that damned vein are making it really hard to not fall in temptation.

“Suck my neck, it turns me on,” he tells you and he has no idea the mistake he just made.

You open your mouth and put your fangs over the vein, and then sink them down. The skin breaks and the intense taste of blood invades your mouth.

“Shit!” he exclaims but he keeps fucking you.

You latch on his neck and suck, enjoying the way he’s fucking you and his sweet blood.

“Uhmmm,” you moan with your mouth stuck to the vein. Your clit making friction against his pubic bone while his cock hits your G-spot. You explode in pleasure and your pussy flutters.

“Fuck!” he screams and his cock shoots ribbons of semen inside your cunt.

Not really wanting to let go, but not wanting to kill him either, you get off of him and lay to his side.

“You like it rough, don’t you?” He palms his neck and feels two little bumps where your fangs were.

“You could say so.” You don’t even bother to wipe the blood out of your mouth, too drunk with pleasure and his taste.

“You’re staying the night, right?”

“I have to leave before the sunrise.”

“Why? You’re like Cinderella? The spell breaks or what?” he scoffs.

“Something like that.”

Sensing you’re not telling him more, he rolls over and holds you in his arms. He peppers a few kisses on the side of your face and then put his head on the pillow, ready to fall asleep. He really doesn’t question why you appeared naked on his door, your odd questions or your fetish for biting people.

Since it’s night and you don’t sleep during it, you decide to watch Adam sleep. You trace the bridge of his nose with your fingertips. Nothing will happen to him because you bite him. It was a little taste, nothing more.

But your lips quirk up on a smile. Another plan already forming in your mind. And this time no surprises. Without a doubt, Adam will make a beautiful vampire.


	4. When the Dead Visit Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: death mention 
> 
> This fic is very special to me, so if you could leave me a comment, I'd appreaciate it so much :)

“Are you kidding, right?” You laugh out loud at what the woman in front of you is telling you. She’s a real estate agent and she came to show you this apartment for rent.

“By law, I’m obligated to inform you about everything about this place,” she says with a neutral expression.

You thought that the next second she was going to tell you that she’s joking but judging by face, she’s not.

“Alright,” you shrug. “The apartment includes a ghost. Big deal.”

“Miss, are you aware of what I’m saying?” she emphasizes.

“I am,” you say annoyed. This is making you bored. “Just give me the contract so I can sign it and get the keys.”

The real estate agent goes to fetch the contract that it’s in her car. Meanwhile, you take a look at the empty apartment. According to her, several tenants complained about strange noises, weird energy and objects moving by themselves.

“Ghosts my ass,” you grunt and turn around to go with her and sign the contract. It’s a damn good place at a low price and you’re not letting it go.

Unnoticed by you the silhouette of a man in the corner observes you until you leave. A grin flashes his face and then, he disappears.

* * *

_Two weeks later_

“Damn it,” you groan as you walk from side to side on the apartment. “Where are they?” It must be the tenth time you lost your keys and now you’re in a hurry to leave your home.

You check under the sofa but there’s nothing, then you go to the bedroom and after a quick inspection, you turn up nothing. No sign of your keys. It’s like they move by themselves while you’re asleep or something. As if they were alive. Because you swear you leave them in your purse but they aren’t there.

You go to the kitchen and with an odd feeling, you open the fridge, thinking that they might be there. But no keys are inside.

“Damn…” you sigh exasperatedly. Then, a thought flashes in your mind. “Ghost, do you have my keys?”

You’re sure that it’s stupid, that it’s not going to work just because you spoke out loud, but before you can finish thinking this, the door of your bedroom slams closed, making you flinch in fear.

You turn around but find nothing. You put one hand on your chest, your heart beating painfully past. Then, your eyes look down on the kitchen table. And there they are. Your keys.

“Thank you, I guess,” you mumble and feel crazy because you’re talking alone. You grab your keys and before anything else can happen, you leave.

When the door of the apartment closes, the door of your bedroom slowly opens. From inside, the head of the same guy from before peeks out, his eyes scanning the place before he retreats and closes the door.

* * *

_Three weeks later_

Your keys keep disappearing. So does your phone, a book, your toothbrush, and your make-up. But more than scared, you’re amused. It’s like this ghost wants to mess with you in an innocent away. And all you have to do is ask nicely to return you your stuff and it’s done.

At nights, while you asleep, you feel how the blankets slide down your body but you ignore it. No evil spirit is going to take you away your rest.

Thank God the ghost hasn’t started to make weird noises, because that’s where you drew the line. You decided to live alone  to have some peace and quiet and you intend to keep it that way.

Sometimes, you like to talk with the ghost, like when you arrive home and you say out loud “I’m home!” or other times “I’m going to take a shower” or “I’m watching a movie. Do you wanna join me?”

If your grandma could see you, she’d beat your ass for messing with unknown forces. But so far, this ghost has been only playful and a little naughty — nothing you can’t handle.

But tired of calling her or him “ghost”, you decide something.

You stand up in the middle of your apartment and say, “Ghost, what’s your name? I’m sure you’re tired that I call you that, and I’m sure you do have a name.”

You don’t know what you’re expecting to happen but you get a little upset when nothing happens. Maybe your ghost is not on the mood or maybe they have a really ugly name.

However, that night, when you’re taking a shower, the bathroom fills with steam. And when you get out, wrapped in a towel, you see something written on the mirror. “Ben” and a smiley face.

You grin to yourself and decide not to erase the name. So your ghost is a boy and his name is Ben. Interesting. Very interesting.

* * *

_Five weeks later_

Ben waits sitting on the sofa. Not that he gets tired, but it’d be weird to wait for you just standing in the middle of the apartment. He reckons it’s about time you return from work and he admits he’s eager to hear you say, “I’m home, Ben.”

Because it has been ages since he heard his name out loud. And ages since someone noticed him, even though you can’t really see him.

The key makes a noise in the lock and he lifts his head in anticipation. Ready to welcome you home. But when you walk in, he notices something’s wrong.

Your eyes are red and puffy and you drag your feet. This time there’s no greeting for him and instead, you go straight to the sofa and sit next to him.

He narrows his eyes, watching you. You were definitely crying and you’re still upset, whatever the reason is.

He hates to see “his human” like this. Dead is already sad, so you, his only source of happiness, being sad, means his existence sucks.

He doubts for a moment if he should do it. After all, he can’t be that obvious. But he really hates seeing you so sad. Sure, it’s funny to see you  frustrated or desperate when he plays jokes on you, but this is different. There’s no other choice, he has to do it.

“Hey, kid,” he says and makes himself visible, bracing himself. He’s sure you’re about to jump.

You turn your head, your eyelids feel heavy because of all the crying and see a young man with dark wavy hair and a lopsided grin next to you.

“Ben?” you sniff.

“That’s right.” He nods and tries to give you his best smile. He doesn’t wanna scare you.

“Am I hallucinating?”

“No, kid,” he chuckles. “I’m real.”

You squint and notice he looks unusually pale. You extend your hand at him, wanting to touch his face, but your hand goes through him. A wave of cold runs through your limb.

“I can’t touch you,” you say.

He shakes his head and says, “I’m a ghost. What did you expect?”

“You’re handsome,” you point out. And he is, even when he’s pale, he has a gorgeous face that goes well with the gentle curls of his hair.

“Oh.” If he was alive, his cheeks would have filled with blood as he blushed. “Anyway, what’s wrong with you, kid? Why are you crying?”

“Ah, that,” you sigh and remember. “I had a bad day at work. One co-worker said something mean and I couldn’t stand up for myself, I was too anxious.”

“That sucks,” he says, twisting his mouth to the side.

“Can I ask how you died? Or is it too personal?” You know nothing about ghost etiquette but you’re eager to learn. And your bad day is almost forgotten, thanks to this surprise.

“Damn, kid, we’re not even on our second date and you ask me that,” he pretends to be shocked and clutches his chest.

“Sorry,” you giggle.

“Nah, it’s fine. I died in a car accident when I was 23.”

“Don’t ghosts wander the place they die?”

“I don’t know,” he shrugs. “I came back here because this is the only place I could remember. You know, I used to live here.”

“I thought so … How does it feel? To die?”

“You’re really not holding back, are you?” He laughs and his laugh is so contagious you end up doing the same. “I can’t tell you. All I can remember is two bright lights and then I woke up near here.”

“That’s so sad…” you murmur.

“It is what it is,” he adds, not wanting to make you sadder.

* * *

Since that day, Ben stopped playing pranks on you. Instead, he became your constant companion, never being invisible again. You watch movies and TV shows together, he sits with you when you eat and you even read a book together in bed.

“Ben, where are my keys?” You’re in a hurry to leave. It’s the weekend and you’re meeting up with a friend.

“I don’t know.” He watches how you walk through the apartment, looking for them. But he’s sure you’ll never find them.

“I don’t have time for your jokes, I need them.”

“(Y/N), it’s dangerous outside.”

“What are you talking about?” you exclaim frustrated. “I leave for work every morning.”

“This is different, okay? You can end up like me… dead! Do you want that?”

You shake your head at his nonsense. “You’re crazy. Anne is going to be mad that I’m late.”

“Wait, your friend is a girl?”

“Yes!” you cry out, desperate.

“Oh,” he scratches the back of his neck. “In that case, your keys are in your underwear drawer.”

* * *

“Ben,” you say on a low tone. “Are you happy?”

You and he are laying on your bed. Not touching each other, not because you don’t want to, but because you can’t.

“I’m less sad now you’re here.”

Not that he’s aware of it, but he has become your crush. And it’s stupid because he’s dead and he doesn’t even have a real body. But here you are, on your bed with him, admiring his beautiful face.

There’s so much you want to tell him, like how special he has become and how thankful you are for meeting him. But most importantly, and sadly, how much you wish you could meet him when he was alive. But deciding to not ruin the moment, you say:

“I wish I could touch you.”

“Me too, kid.”

And he puts his hand above your cheek, leaving it just inches away from it. His hand emenates coldness but for you, it’s the warmest feeling in the world.

* * *

_October 31st_

“Ben! Ben!” You run inside your apartment, arriving from work. You have your phone on your hand and you’re shaking it.

“Hey, kid,” he greets you.

“I got it, Ben! I got it!” you exclaim visible excited.

“What are you talking about?”

“I know how you can become real, I found it!” You’re out of breath and the words get stuck in your mouth.

“Kid, slow down and explain to me.” He points with his head the sofa and the two of you go and sit down.

“Day of the Dead.”

“Uh?”

“There’s a day on the year that allows the dead ones to come and visit their loved ones. They get a physical form, like when they were alive.”

“What?” He’s speechless. It can’t be possible. It’s too good to be true. “And how… How do you do it?”

“I have to make an altar for you. With your picture, flowers, candles and your favorite food. Then, at midnight, it should happen.”

Ben’s eyes spark with hope. “And you think it’ll work?”

“Only one way to find out. And it’s not that we have something to lose.”

“When is it? The day?”

“November 2nd,” you respond.

You and he have two days to get everything ready for the Day of the Dead.

* * *

“And why the candles?” Ben asks you as he watches closely setting the altar. It’s a structure of four levels with different items. It has marigolds, white candles, a drawing of Ben (because you don’t have a photo of him), colorful paper, his favorite food, and other things.

“To illuminate your path,” you say. Your tongue sticking out as you put everything in order.

“And the coins?”

“Payment to cross the river of death and life.”

“And why are you making a cross with the salt?”

“So it protects you from the bad spirits.”

“And the towel? Why would I need a towel?”

“So you clean your sweat after crossing,” you say, unbothered by all his questions.

“These guys thought about everything, am I right?” he jokes.

But you ignore him, concentrated in your task. It’s almost midnight and it’s time.

“Ready?” You kneel in front of the altar with a lighter on your hand.

This time being serious, he replies, “Ready.”

You lit the candles with the lighter, the altar seems that comes to life thanks to them and you take a moment to admire your work.

“It looks beautiful,” Ben whispers.

“It is.” You check your phone and it’s already 12:01 pm.

“Ben!” you gasp. “It’s time!”

“Really? I don’t feel different.”

“Try to eat something,” you suggest.

He nods in affirmation and then grabs a gummy worm from the altar. His favorite candy. He takes a big bite and then his eyes go round in surprise.

“Holy shit, I can taste it!”

“Ah!” you gasp, your mouth half-open.

He takes another bite and then, he realizes something. “Fuck, what am I doing eating this? Come here, kid!”

His arms envelope around your waist and he traps you into a tight hug. Your feet lift from the floor as he hugs you.

“Ben,” you sob with your face hidden in his neck. “You’re here.”

“This is awesome,” he says with his eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of your body against his.

Now wanting to let you go, he walks to the sofa and lays with you on it. He caresses your cheek and whispers:

“I can’t believe this is happening.”

“Is there something you would like to do for tonight? Anything?” you ask him.

“I just wanna lay here with you.” He puts a chaste kiss on your forehead and you settle on his chest.

“Okay,” you murmur.

* * *

It’s almost dawn and you don’t want to fall asleep, you don’t wanna waste any precious second of this. To being close to him, being able to touch him, his hair, his face.

You do an effort to open your eyes and find his, staring at you.

“Ben?”

“Yes, (Y/N)?” He puts a trail of hair behind your ear.

“I love you,” you confess. Tomorrow morning is going to hurt but right now, you can’t hide your feelings anymore.

Ben chuckles and leans down, his lips over yours. “I love you too, kid.” Then, he presses a kiss on your lips and that’s the last thing you remember before you fall asleep.

* * *

You wake up from a heavy slumber, with no idea what time is it. You stretch your limbs and find you’re alone on the sofa.

“Ben?” You sit on the sofa and look around. The candles of the altar are already off. “Ben, where are you?”

You get up and start looking for him around the apartment. But there’s no sign of him. Is he playing you another joke?

You sit on your bed, not knowing what else to do, after calling out for him several times. You take your phone out from your jeans and open the gallery.

You smile at the picture you’re looking at. It’s one of Ben and you. Both of you are smiling and he has an arm over your shoulder. You took it last night, wanting to have a proof that he exists.

And that’s when you know it. Ben is gone. You feel an immense calm in your heart and a whisper telling you that he left to rest in peace.

You’re not sad. How could you be? He’s in a better place and you’ll always carry him in your heart.

“Ben…” you murmur, your finger brushing his face in the picture.

* * *

_One year later_

It’s almost midnight and you just finished to light the candles on the altar. This year you decided to do it again, to remember and honor Ben.

You’re still living in the same apartment and the first days after he was gone, you felt a little lonely. But you got used to it.

You smile at the picture that’s in the middle of the altar. It’s the same one you took one year ago and you cherish it as your most precious treasure.

You close your eyes and say a quick prayer for him. You open your eyes and staring at the picture one more time, you say:

“I miss you, Ben. Wherever you are.”

“Hey, kid.”

You turn around with your eyes wide open in surprise and there he is. With his lopsided grin and his messy hair.

He looks as real as he did a year ago. Your eyes brighten up with joy and a tear slips down your cheek.

“I missed you too.”


	5. Monsters Need Love Too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: NSFW content, angst

“We’re gonna miss you so much, (Y/N)!” Xyra, one of your best friends, tells you.

You gathered because they threw you a goodbye party. Tomorrow, you’ll leave for the planet of Crait, all by yourself.

“Ah, it’s not so bad. I promise I’ll come back,” you say.

“Leave her alone,” Monzz, another friend, intervenes. “If she wants to go and hunt vulptices, let her be.”

“I’m not hunting them!” you protest. “I’m studying them. Different thing.”

“How are you even going to survive on that cold planet?” your friend Syna asks with a worried expression.

“I got a big tent and tons of blankets,” you joke.

“Don’t leave me!” Xyra pretends to cry and traps you into a suffocating hug.

There’s no doubt you’ll miss them. But you’re leaving to do what you love most, studying one of the most fascinating creatures in the galaxy. Sure, the trip would be difficult, definitely not a vacation on an exotic planet, but you feel prepared and you really want this.

“I’ll be back,” you promise them and hug Xyra harder.

* * *

You write down something on your holopad and then make sure you still have enough water on your bottle. You’re inside in your tent and you came back to take a small break and then return to look for more vulptices.

In the past days, you’ve seen a few. But that’s alright. These are your first days and you weren’t expecting to see tons of them. First, they have to get used to and trust you.

You put your holopad inside your jacket and take out your camera, ready for the second part of your expedition of the day. You step outside, and the cold wind hits your face. But your big thick jacket protects you, plus you’re wearing several layers of clothing under it and snow boots and gloves.

At least today is not snowing and the sun shines bright in the sky. That will help you stay warm.

Your boots make a soft noise at each step you take on the salty ground and you advance with care, so you don’t fall.

“Okay let’s go north,” you speak to yourself and keep walking. So far, there has not been any signs of vulptices.

As you keep moving, you notice a kind of construction between the rocks. You narrow your eyes, focusing your gaze and you see a big door.

When you’re closer, you gasp, realizing what it is. An old Resistance base. You read something about it before your trip, but the war was so long ago, you couldn’t find too much information.

“Amazing,” you murmur as you put one hand on the door. It’s several feet high and it looks impenetrable, probably made for a possible attack.

And you gasp in surprise again when you push it a little and it opens. It makes a scratchy sound as it does, and you doubt for a second if you should enter.

But maybe it’s the refuge of some vulptices and you can’t miss the opportunity.

You take a peek inside, everything is silent, with a light cape of dust.

“Hello?” you say, but receive no answer. Then, you step in and decide to explore the place. Or at least, some part of it, because it looks like it’s huge.

The first area you explore is the dorm area. You get a chill seeing the empty bunks as if someone will walk in at any moment.

Everything is so silent. How different it must have been years ago, where the base was full of people fighting a war. But now everything is gone, just this big shell of concrete is the only proof that long ago the Resistance was here.

Next, you go to the kitchen. It’s a big area that in former days, must have worked constantly. You bend down to pick a fork on the floor and you wonder how it got there and how it was forgotten. But it’s just a common fork, after all.

After finding nothing interesting, you pass to the dining hall. It’s as big as the kitchen, with some tables and chairs crowded against a wall.

On a corner, you see a kind of fabric on the floor. Moved by curiosity, you approach where it is and then you find a mattress with a blanket and some clothes. Next to it, a pair of books, a glass, canned food, and other things.

Your eyes open wide in realization. Someone lives here. Your mind screams “run, run!” and you turn around, deciding to obey it.

But when you do, you crash against a hard surface. The impact makes you almost fall backward and when you open your eyes, you scream:

“Aaaaaaah!”

In front of you, there’s a tall, no, a huge blonde man, staring down at you.

“Aaaaaah!” he imitates your sounds. His voice sounds husky and for a moment you don’t know how to react.

“You scared me!” you exclaim and put the strap of your camera back on your shoulder.

“Sorry.” He looks down ashamed.

“Wait a second…” You squint your eyes, observing the man’s face and then, “Aaaaaah!” Another scream of terror.

“What? What now?”

“You’re him!” you accuse him. Maybe you haven’t read a lot about the war, but you recognize the face of this man. Who wouldn’t?

“No, no, you don’t understand,” he says. But you’re already looking for an escape route.

“Please, don’t leave,” he pleads you. “It’s been years since the last time I saw another human.”

Maybe it’s the urgency on his voice or his eyes brightening because of the tears. But you stop, still keeping a distance though.

“You’re Kylo Ren,” you say. It’s known that the man once known as Supreme Leader, was killed by a Resistance fighter, Finn.

“Kylo Ren is dead,” he replies.

“So you’re his evil twin or what?”

“Something like that…”

“Uh?”

“You see,” he sighs and you detect sadness in his voice. “When Kylo Ren was dead, the First Order decided to create a replica of him, so their power would endure.”

“And they made a clone?”

“Worse” his shoulders slouch down. “They grabbed body parts of their best soldiers and, of course, Kylo Ren’s head, and stitched them together. And they created me.”

“What?” you say in shock. “I don’t understand. If the First Order did that, what are you doing here?”

“Well, when you’re a decent human being, you’re no use to them. I’m too kind, too good. I could never be him. And I don’t want to. They dumped me  on this planet years ago, not wanting to deal with me anymore.”

“That’s horrible…” you mutter under your breath but he hears you.

“Yeah, I know, I’m a monster.” His eyes glued to the floor.

“No!” you hurry to say. “No, I meant what they did to you.”

“Oh,” he exclaims surprised. “Well, I have a good life here.”

“What’s your name?”

“Matt.”

“Nice to meet you, Matt. I’m (Y/N).” You extend your hand to him and he watches in awe as if you were offering more than a simple handshake.

“Nice to meet you, (Y/N).” He shakes your hand and you retract in pain. He used too much force. But deciding to not point it out, you smile at him.

“And what are you doing on this planet on your own, (Y/N)? If I may know,” he asks you.

“I came here to study the vulptices. I have my tent near here and I arrived a couple of days ago.” You look around at Matt’s “bedroom” and realize how messy it is. There’s no order and not even a personal touch. It’s just a bunch of stuff scattered on the floor.

“Matt, why do you live like this?” You hope he doesn’t get mad at your question.

“Well,” he clears his throat. “I’m a monster…” He looks down in shame, his shoulders and back bend down, making him look shorter than he really is.

“Nonsense,” you say. “You’re no monster and you don’t have to like this. We’re going to fix that.”

“Wh-where are you going?” he asks you when he sees you walking to the exit.

“I’m going to bring some stuff from my tent and improve this place. Are you coming?”

* * *

“Okay, like this is better.” You put an orange cushion in the middle of Matt’s bed. Since the mattress is bigger than yours, you kept it.

Thanks to Matt’s size, you only had to go once to your tent and fetch all the things you needed. Now his bed looks comfier with puffy blankets and pillows, there’s a small stove on a corner of the room and his few belongings are organized on a shelf.

“But (Y/N),” he watches closely as you give his place the final touches. “I don’t understand. You gave me all the blankets. How are you gonna sleep?”

“With you obviously,” you say with a laugh and stand up, admiring your work.

You leave Matt speechless with your answer. Are you talking for real? He stares at the bed and imagines you in it. You must look tiny compared to him. Only your voice makes him react.

“Grab a table and two chairs from over there and put them here,” you instruct him. “It’s nice to have somewhere to eat.”

* * *

You and Matt spend the rest of the day putting all your stuff in place. He also shows you a storehouse near the kitchen where there is all kind of food. It’s how he has survived all these years, without the need of going to another planet for supplies. Not that he could go, anyway.  

As you heat a can of meat and another one of beans, Matts prepares bread. It’s amazing how his big hands knead the mix.

“Is it good?” he asks as the two of you are eating dinner at the table.

“It’s delicious,” you say with your mouth full of bread. And you’re not lying. The bread is soft and tasty.

He smiles, proud of himself. No one before has ever tasted his food, so it’s a big accomplishment for him that you liked it.

“I’m going to bed. I wanna wake up early tomorrow and look for more vulptices.” You yawn and then get up from the table. Matt’s eyes follow you as you start to unmake the bed and get under the blankets.

“Are you coming, Matty?” You’re already settled in and comfortable in the bed. The blankets covering you all except for your head.

Matt’s face brights with emotion by the way you called him. A long time ago, he chose this name for himself, decided that he wasn’t Kylo Ren. He chose it because it was short and simple, a name easy to remember. But your mellow voice calling him Matty is something else.

“Y-yeah, coming…” He rises from the table, the chair making too much noise as he pushes it backward. If only he wasn’t so clumsy.

“Uh…” He stays at the end of the bed, not sure what to do.

“Just get in,” you titter and lift the blankets for him.

Being extra careful, he gets under the blankets. Heat spreads through his body but he’s unable to relax. He lays face up, with his arms stuck to his torso and his hands clenched into fists.

“Would you hold me, Matty?”

Matt’s breath stops for a second but he forces himself to react. All he has to do is lift his arm and stretch it to you.

“Ow!” you exclaim when his elbow hits you on the face.

“(Y/N)! I’m so sorry!” He cringes at how clumsy he was. As usual.

“It’s okay, it didn’t hurt. Try again.” You roll on your side and Matt does the same, both of you facing each other. Then, he throws an arm over your waist and pushes you at him.

“Not so strong!” you complain. Matt’s grip is almost suffocating you.

“Sorry,” his grip loosens. “Like this?”

“Mmm,” you sigh and wiggle. “Perfect.”

* * *

In a few weeks, you’ve become Matt’s adoration. All his life he was alone and out of the sudden, he has a gorgeous girl that keeps him company. A girl that treats him like a human, and not like the monster he’s convinced he is.

“Come on, grandpa! Can you go any slower?” you tell him as you walk at the outside. You decided to have a little picnic and maybe with some luck, find some vulptices.

“Slow down, (Y/N),” he huffs. He’s carrying a basket with the food, your camera, and a blanket.

“Why are you so slow?” you tease him. You arrived at your spot and you take the blanket from his hands to put it on the ground.

“I think some of my parts don’t fit very well.” He shrugs and laughs. In the past weeks, he has learned to laugh more about everything. Including himself.

“Do you think we’ll see a vulptex?” You start to take out the food and put it on the blanket.

“I think today’s our lucky day.”

And as predicted, you’re able to take some amazing pictures of a vulptex couple. It’s like they feel attracted to you and they spend the afternoon playing around near you. Of course, you can’t touch them, but the images you got are enough.

As the night falls, you and Matt pick up your stuff, ready to go back to the base. The vulptex couple rapidly moves away and get lost in the horizon.

“I’m gonna take a shower once we’re back,” you say. This time, you’re walking slower, at Matt’s pace, just enjoying the sunset.

“Good idea,” he agrees with you. He looks around and sees the sun setting. He’d never seen a more beautiful sunset.

* * *

While you take a shower, Matt uses the time alone to change his clothes. So far, you haven’t seen him naked, not even without his shirt or a sweatshirt. And the reason is he’s embarrassed about all the scars that cover his body. The truth is the First Order didn’t bother on doing a neat job, too preoccupied to have a replica of Kylo Ren as fast as possible.

Matt grabs the edge of his sweatshirt and pulls it up.

“Hey, Matty,” you say as you enter the room. You manage to see a long stitch on his torso but he covers himself quickly.

“(Y/N), no!” he gasps.

“Why? What’s wrong?”

He lowers his head and shakes it. “You can’t see me like this.”

“Like what? Without a shirt?” You take a step to the front, where he is. “Why not?”

“Because… I’m a monster. You’d be disgusted.”

“Matty,” you grab his chin and lift his head so he can look at it you. “How many times do I have to tell you you’re not a monster? You’re more than your body. I’ve seen your heart, how kind and sweet you are.”

“But I’m horrible,” he keens.

“Alright,” you sigh and step back. “I’m gonna show you something.”

You start to take off your clothes, while Matt’s eyes bulge out in surprise. He’s embarrassed to look at you but at the same time, he can’t tear his eyes away.

“W-what are you doing?”

You pull your underwear down and step out of it. Completely naked, you stand in front of Matt.

“I don’t like my belly, I wish it was smaller,” you begin.

“What? No…”

“And my torso is too short, it makes me look weird.”

“No, you’re perfect.” He refuses to keep hearing this nonsense.

“And,” you turn around. “I have cellulitis on the back of my thighs. Ugh, horrible.”

“Please, stop…” he cries out.

“And I wish my boobs were perkier.”

“Stop!” he roars. The sound rumbles across the room. But you don’t move an inch. You hold his gaze, daring him.

“Uh, sorry,” he hurries to apologize.

“I wanted you to know that it’s okay to feel insecure about your body. And that doesn’t make you a monster,” you explain.

“But I’m different…”

“Let me see,” you say on a firm tone.

“You’re not gonna like it.”

“That’s my choice.”

Reluctantly, he pulls up his sweatshirt, leaving his torso exposed. You don’t say anything, just keep looking at him so he can continue.

Feeling like his limbs are heavier than usual, he finishes taking off all of his clothes, as naked as you.

You get near him and observe all the stitches all over his body. Each part of it has a different skin tone, barely visible, but it’s there.

He has a massive chest and shoulders and you internally smile when you see his happy trail. Under a bush of pubic hair, there’s a long cock a little darker than the color of his face.

You put your hand on one of the stitches near his right arm and ask, “Does it hurt?”

“N-no.” Never in his life he has felt so exposed, so vulnerable. Not even when he was at the First Order laboratory.

“You’re perfect, Matt,” you whisper and run your finger through the line of the stitch.

Matt shivers in pleasure, feeling like melting under your delicate touch. He still feels self-conscious about his body but he saw no trace of disgust in you and that’s good.

You look between his legs and grin, “Are you happy to see me?”

“Uh?” He looks down and sees his cock getting hard. “Sorry! I didn’t mean to.”

“It’s okay,” you titter. “Can I kiss you know?” You know how anxious he is about everything and you don’t want to make him feel uncomfortable.

His whole face lights up and he answers, “Yes, I’d like that.”

“Come here, then. I can’t reach you.”

You stand on your tiptoes and wrap  your arms around his neck as he bends down at you. You press your lips against his and sigh in satisfaction, to finally be able to taste him.

He doesn’t have a lot of experience, that you can tell, but he’s a fast learner. Soon he gives you full access at the inside of his mouth and your tongue slides in. He rubs his tongue against yours and you crook your neck to a side to deepen the kiss.

As the intensity of the kiss increases, the grip around you tightens and he lifts you, your feet hanging inches from the floor. The rough texture of one of his scars flicks your stiff nipples, inflaming your desire.

“I’ve never done this,” he confesses in the middle of the kiss.

“It’s okay.” You give him a reassuring smile.

“You think it’s lame?”

“I’m honored that your first time will be with me.” You caress his cheek and he closes his eyes, enjoying your touch.

He puts you back on the floor and you walk to the bed, laying on it. “Come,” you tell him.

“But not on top of you,” he protests. “I don’t wanna crush you.”

You want to tell him you wouldn’t mind being crushed by his body but you don’t wanna argue, so you only nod and pat the mattress, inviting him.

“Lay behind me,” you say.

You feel the mattress dipping down and then a strong arm enveloping your waist. His hand covers almost all your belly and you can’t help to feel giddy about it. He’s so big in size, but his heart is bigger. And he’s like a timid child, always apologizing, trying to make himself smaller.

All these thoughts are erased when the same huge hand brushes your nipples. You arch your back and your ass bumps against his hard cock.

“Kriff…” you exhale. You feel a moistness between your legs and you press your thighs together, trying to release the tension.

“You’re so beautiful, (Y/N).” He peppers kiss on your neck that only stimulates you more.

“Matt,” you moan and throw your hips back. “Put it in.”

“I don’t wanna hurt you.”

“Please,” you cry out. “I need you.”

Acting by pure instinct, he spreads your pussy lips with his fingers, spreading your wetness all up to your clit. You whimper and your pussy is already throbbing in desire.

Then, he takes his cock and pushes in. Your walls accommodate his big length, stretching around it.

“Fuck,” He lets the word falls from his lips as your tight heat surrounds him.

“Matty,” you giggle. It’s the first time you hear him say a bad word.

He lets out an animalistic groan as he gives the first thrust. He lifts your leg to fuck you deeper and keeps moving his hips.

He feels pure electricity running through his body as if he was born again. You return his powerful thrusts and your breath deepens until you’re shamelessly moaning.

“Matt!” you choke out. You put your hand between your legs to rub your clit.

Matt latches his mouth on the side of your neck and sucks hard. The spark of pain is what makes you fall over the edge.

Your inner muscles spam and squeeze Matt’s cock as you come. Your body goes stiff as pleasure takes over.

He whimpers and his rhythm falters, his lower body tenses and then he shoots white ropes of cum deep inside you.

After the shockwaves of his climax are gone, he relaxes his body and holds you close against him. You roll over and face him.

“That was amazing,” you say and then laugh when you see his cheeks turning a shade of pink.

“Eh… it was.”

“I can’t wait to go home.”

Suddenly, his expression turns sad and he feels a big hole in his chest. Of course, you’re going back to your planet, what did he expect?

“When are you leaving?” he asks even though he doesn’t want to hear the answer.

“You mean, when are we leaving,” you say with emphasis.

His face goes blank and says, “What?”

“I mean, we’re going to be pretty tight on my ship but I don’t think it’ll be an issue.” You wink at him but he doesn’t catch your joke.

“(Y/N), what are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about going back home with you! So you can meet my family, my friends, my life!”

“Y-you want that?” Insecurity creeps into him and he wonders why would someone want all of that.

“Did you think that I was going to leave you on this planet?” you frown. “No way!”

“I don’t know what to say.” He can’t believe this is happening — it has to be a very good dream and he’s about to wake up.

“Matt, you deserve to know the galaxy, to have adventures. You deserve all the good things in life.” Your heart wrinkles at seeing him so anxious and insecure. “By my side, of course. You’re my boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend?” He blinks in confusion as if he can’t believe you just said that word.

“Yeah,” you laugh. “Boyfriend and girlfriend. Now, let me sleep. I wanna wake up early tomorrow and look for that couple of vulptices we saw today.”

You settle against his chest and sigh before closing eyes. Your love session left you exhausted so you have no problem with falling asleep.

Meanwhile, Matt just stares down at you in awe, unable to believe he found something so precious. All his years of existence, he firmly believed he was a monster, a creature who didn’t deserve love but then you arrived and in a short time, you erased all of that. Well, monster or not, he needs love too and now that he found it, he’s not letting it escape.


	6. Dancing With the Devil Under the Moonlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: violence, obsessive behavior, stalking, blood, murder
> 
> This is a fic about a serial killer. If you don’t like the subject or think is inappropiate just ignore it, you don’t have to read it.

_“They say that the devil once fell in love and didn’t know what the hell to do with that emptiness in his stomach. They say that he looked at her with angel eyes and that touching her skin, he burned with passion. They say that Satan knew his own hell, in the mouth of a woman whose kisses made him a mere mortal. They say that the devil is no longer so devil and that he can be seen walking with melancholic eyes.”_

It started with a touch. A simple gesture. How can something so little can mean so much? Kylo stares at his lifted hand as he reminisces about the moment.

He was at a coffee shop, in line to order some black coffee. He was alone as usual, immersed in his thoughts. Then, he felt something bumping against him.

“Oh, sorry!” you exclaim after you crashed into him. You turned out too fast and didn’t realize that he was behind you.

In any other circumstances, he’d be mad, or at least annoyed at your clumsiness. But as you said sorry, you put your hand on top of his, lightly brushing him and looked him at the eyes.

No one had ever looked at him like that. As if you were really looking at him, noticing he exists. Since he can remember, he has been a random stranger to everyone. Not that he’s an outcast or they make fun of him, he’s just invisible. No one cares about his existence. No one notices him.

Of course, except when he transforms. From time to time, he chooses a victim. A random person. Each time different. It doesn’t matter the gender, the race or age. And that’s when they notice him, they look at him with terror plastered in their faces and finally notice him. Sometimes it’s with a knife, other times with a rope and other times with his bare hands.

Those are the reasons why he hasn’t been caught. He chooses a random victim, not following a pattern, he kills different each time and he never takes a souvenir from his murder.

These same hands you touched for a second. He closes his hand into a fist and closes his eyes, as emotions overwhelm him. Your touch. Your skin. Your voice. Your smile. Everything about you is perfect. He has to honor you as his next victim.

He snaps his eyes open and grins wickedly. Tomorrow, he’ll return to the coffee shop, confident that eventually, you’ll come back.

He has all the time in the world. One of the cons to being the heir of a big fortune, courtesy of his dead parents. If someone would know the true nature about him, they’d think he was the murderer of his parents.

But sadly, no. They died in a plane crash, leaving Ben big money in the bank and this big house that could pass as a mansion.

“Tomorrow, my sweet girl,” he says in a whisper and rests his hand against his face.

* * *

As you walked towards her, she noticed the frown on your face. A mix of worry and annoyance.

“Hey, (Y/N),” your friend Rose greets you at the entrance of your college campus. “What’s with the face?”

“I don’t know,” you say and grip your coffee. “Since this morning, I have the weird feeling someone is following me.”

“Well, have you looked behind you?” she says as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Yes,” you roll your eyes. “But every time I do, there’s no one. It’s like a ghost following me or something.”

“Ghost or not, we have a test to take. So don’t worry about it, it must be nothing.”

“Yeah,” you reply, not very convinced. “It must be nothing.”

* * *

“Sweet girl, it’s not a ghost, it’s me,” Kylo says in the distance as he watches you and your friend walk into the building.

It was easier than he thought. You were at the coffee shop almost when he arrived and after that, all he had to do was follow you.

And the more he does it, the more he falls for you. Like he felt the first time you met, you notice his presence. If it wasn’t so good at hiding, you’d have discovered him already. Every time you turned around, he had to hide in a fast way. It’s like a game of predator and prey.

He also likes the way your hair flutters in the air, how you take tiny sips to your coffee and sigh satisfied at the flavor, and how you walk in a calm manner. But the things he likes the most is the scared look in your face when you turn around, trying to see who’s following you.

He could make himself more invisible and sneak into the building, but he considers it’s not necessary. Wanting you to have a break of him he opts to wait outside for you, to follow your next steps.

* * *

_Five days later, October 29th_

Nothing but you has been running through Kylo’s mind. Every moment of his existence, he dedicates it to you and the things he wants to do with you. He even had a wet dream last night about you swimming in a puddle of blood and him on top of you as he fucked you.

And tonight is the night, he decides. He already memorized your daily routine, your class schedule, the places where you move around. But he’s not going to do it fast. Oh, no. He’s going to take his time with his sweet girl, bring her home and have some fun with her. Show her how beautiful the blood looks under the moonlight.

He zips his black hoodie up and puts a small knife on his pocket. It’s only to threaten you, not really hurt you, at least not until you’re at his house.

“My sweet girl,” he puts the hoodie up. “We’ll finally be together.”

* * *

Since it’s fall, night falls fast upon the city. The sky is pitch black and velvety. You just got out of your last class of the day, the place practically empty of students and the rest of the people.

The cold wind makes you hurry your steps and you’re already thinking about the nice warm cup of tea you’ll make when you get to your dorm.

You fight to untangle your earbuds you got out of your purse. A little music will make your trip back home a little bit less boring.

Too concentrated in your task, you don’t see the black figure approaching you. And you also don’t see when you collide against it.

“Oh,” you exclaim and step back. “I’m sorry.” In front of you, there’s a tall guy with a serious expression. His hair is a little disheveled, but somehow it suits him.

“You should be more careful,” Kylo says. His hand inside his hoodie pocket, caressing the knife.

“Hey, I remember you.”

Kylo frowns confused. This isn’t how it was supposed to go. You shouldn’t recognize him.

“You’re the guy from the coffee shop!” you exclaim. “Ugh, I’m always bumping with you, sorry.”

“You…” his voice fails. “You remember me?”

“Of course! You’re kind of hard to forget, you know?”

Kylo’s eyes lit up at your words. Do you really mean he’s hard to forget? Him? Someone who is used to being invisible all the time?

“You shouldn’t be walking alone at night,” you say, interrupting his thoughts.

Still silent, he gives you a questioning look and you continue:

“There might a be a serial killer out there.” You wink at him and smile.

But even though you’re joking his body tenses.

“I’m joking!” you say when you see him stress about your words. It’s too notorious.

“Ha,” he exclaims but it’s not really a laugh.

“Anyway, be careful, okay?” You’re about to take your path when he stops you.

“Wait!” he says too loud. “I’ll protect you!”

“Uh?”

“I mean,” he gulps down. “You shouldn’t be walking alone at this hour. I’ll walk you home.”

You think for a moment and then nod:

“Okay, but tell me your name.”

“Kylo.”

“I’m (Y/N), Kylo.” You tilt your head to a side. “Mm, a special name for someone special.”

And never before, Kylo felt a sense of proud by just being himself.

* * *

“This is where my dorm is,” you say when you arrive at a building near the campus.

“You live here?” He observes the building of several floors and wonders where exactly is your dorm.

“Mhm, home sweet home.”

“Alright.” He nods and lowers his head. His eyes glued to the ground.

Nothing came out as he planned but he can’t complain. He got to be near with you and talked to you, you even said he was special. The knife is long forgotten in his pocket.

Seeing that he doesn’t react, you decide to take action on the matter.

“Are you going to ask me out or not?”

“Uh?” His neck gets tense as he lifts his head. He’s sure his pale face is completely red and he gulps down as his throat gets dry.

“I’ll make it easy for you,” you sigh. It’s frustrating but kind of cute. “We’ll have a date on Halloween. You’ll take me to that coffee shop and we’ll have a good time, alright?”

A date? Did he hear well? You, his sweet girl, wants to spend more time with him? This must be a wild dream, in where you volunteer to be with him

“Kylo?” you ask when he says nothing.

He blinks and wakes up from his daydreaming. You’re staring at him, with hope in your eyes. Hope that he’ll say yes.

“Y-yes,” he stutters. “On Halloween.”

And after writing your phone number on a piece of paper and giving it to him, you walk to enter the building where you live. Not that you’ll ever know, but Kylo stays there, staring at the big building for an hour.

* * *

_October 31st_

If before you occupied Kylo’s thoughts, right now you barely let him breathe and eat to survive. These past two days have been a torture for him. He wanted to follow you around but it’s too risky. Because you see him! You actually notice his presence and see him.

It’s an agony to not see you, not knowing what are you doing or where you are. But time passes and finally, today is Halloween. The day of your date.

You texted him earlier telling him you were excited about the date and wishing him a good day. Since he received it, every ten minutes he checks his phone and reads it. It’s like he does it to make sure you’re real, that you exist and you want him.

He stares at his reflection on the bathroom mirror and wonders if he should do something about his hair. But what? He likes it a little long so it can cover his big ears. Too bad he can’t do the same for his nose.

For the occasion, he chose a simple black shirt, jeans, and sneakers. Most of his closet is the same. Too simple. Too black. Too him.

He finishes brushing his teeth and goes downstairs to the basement. He takes a quick peek inside and nods satisfied. Your surprise is ready.

* * *

You enter the coffee shop and look around until you recognize Kylo. Your face illuminates with a smile and you walk to his table.

“Hi,” you greet him. “Hope you don’t mind my cat ears, but it’s Halloween.”

Kylo observes the two pointy ears on top of your head, they’re made of plastic or something and they’re color blue. You’re also wearing a black dress with mid sleeves.

“I don’t,” he answers. And his mouth gets stuck when he wants to say he likes them and you look good.

“I love this cozy weather.” You sit down next to him and he surprises that you didn’t choose to sit in the front chair. “Look at the moon, it’s beautiful.”

He turns his head to the window and sees there’s a full moon. The silver color of it illuminates the incoming night.

“Beautiful,” he mumbles.

Your leg brushes his. He can’t really know if you’re doing it on purpose but for now, he allows himself to think it.

“Thank you for this date, Kylo. I can already feel it’s gonna be special.”

“Me too,” he replies.

* * *

“Do you wanna come to my house?” he blurts out. For the last fifteen minutes he has been thinking how to ask you, but now that time is running out, he feels you’re going to escape.

“Uh?” You’re a little taken back by his question. Your cups of coffee are empty and pushed to the other side of the table.

He takes a moment to breathe and speaks again:

“I want you to come to my house.”

“To your house?” You perk up your eyebrow. “Are you trying to seduce me, mister?”

“I wanna show you something.”

Feeling it’s something serious, you stop your jokes and agree.

“Okay, let’s go to your house.”

* * *

“Wow,” you look around Kylo’s house with big eyes. “You didn’t say you live in a palace!”

“It’s not a palace,” he grunts. He doesn’t care about this place, it’s just a piece of land his parents bought and nothing more. Sure, it’s practical and big but he has no attachments to it.

“So what do you wanna show me?”

“It’s a surprise.” He smirks and a shiver travels down your spine.

“A surprise?”

“A Halloween surprise.”

He turns around and goes to the basement door. You stare at him, confused. He’s not that shy guy anymore, it’s like he transforms into something else. Something sinister.

And against all your logic and common sense, you follow him to the basement. It’s pretty dark so at first; you don’t see why he brought you here. But once he turns on a bulb that emits a weak yellow light, an alarm in your brain goes off and tells you to run.

“K-kylo?” In front of you, there’s a man tied to a chair, his mouth is covered by duct tape and he mumbles something unintelligible. He wigglesin the chair, trying to get free but it doesn’t happen.

“My sweet girl,” he whispers very close behind you, the little hairs on the back of your neck stand out. His voice became raspy and deeper. If the devil had a voice, you’re sure this would be it.

“W-what’s going on?” A light chill runs through your body and your eyes are glued to the man. You’re not sure if you’re worried about you or him. He looks at you with pleading eyes, as if you could do something.

“You’re the only one who sees me,” Kylo moves your hair to a side and leaves a kiss on your shoulder. “And I wanted you to see all of me.”

A horrid thought occurs to you.

“This… This isn’t the first time you’ve done this, is it?”

“No,” he chuckles. And his hand brushes the line of your shoulder.

“What are you going to do with this man?”

“Oh, sweet girl,” he scoffs. You turn your head and see him with a big knife. Its shine contrasts with the darkness. “I’m not doing anything… You are.”

“What?”

“I want you to be part of it, I want you to know how it feels.”

“Kylo, please.” Tears roll down your eyes.

“Sweet girl,” his eyes soften for a moment. “It’s gonna be beautiful, you have to trust me.”

“I don’t want to,” you sob and shake your head. But Kylo is already putting the knife on your hand and you take it.

“You’ll thank me,” he insists.

“No,” you cry. “This man has a family, friends!”

“It doesn’t matter!” he roars. “What matters it’s right now you’re his god. The one who decides his fate.”

As you keep sobbing, you look in the man’s eyes. They’re bulged out in terror and he’s saying no with his head. Then, you look down at the knife you’re holding. You grip it hard until it hurts your palm.

And then, it clicks. As if darkness engulfed everything and it’s the one guiding your mind. Maybe it’s the full moon, maybe because it’s Halloween or maybe you always had this part hidden inside of you.

“Aaaaaah!” you scream and lift the knife on the air, to then, stab the man right in the chest. You take out the knife and do it again. Two times. Three times. You lose the count. You can feel the skin breaking and how the blade stabs the organs, some blood spurts on your face as you hit his throat.  

Kylo watches the scene in fascination, the feral look on your face now that it’s covered in blood. The man has stopped moving but you keep stabbing him.

You breathe fast and loud and let the knife fall to the floor. You step back and admire what you did. You just killed a man. Someone whose name you didn’t even bother to learn.

You look to your right, where Kylo is and then speak:

“You’re right… It’s beautiful.”

The whole room is in silent, you stare at each other. And it’s on that fraction of second, that Kylo realizes he made no mistake by choosing you. You’re perfect.

Not bothering to wipe your face, you advance towards him. Your body is no longer shaking and the adrenaline is giving space to calm you’ve never felt before.

“My sweet girl,” he whispers and puts a hand on your cheek. You lean on his touch and make a sound like a purr. You’re surrendering to him, accepting him.

He leans down and presses a kiss on your lips. A chaste simple kiss that soon turns into a passionate one. You tangle your arms around his body and he lifts you. Your tongues join in a sensual dance.

Carrying you in his arms, he leaves the basement behind and without the need of his eyes, he goes to his bedroom.

He carefully puts you on the bed and his body shudders in pleasure as he remembers his wet dream. Except in real life, you look even more beautiful covered in blood.

“Say my name,” he says in a husky tone. The same he used when he told you to kill your victim. He leans over you, his big frame covering the small light that’s in the room.

“Kylo,” you say, stretching the word. You know you’re covered in blood and sweat, but you’ve never before felt more beautiful.

He grabs your neck and squeezes it. You stretch your body like a cat and wait for him to take off your clothes. You want to feel him skin to skin, to melt in his body and that he makes you reach ecstasy.

“Thank you,” he rasps.

“For what?”

“For understanding me before I kill you.”

“W-what?!” You try to rise from the bed but the hand on his neck pushes you back. You try to scream but then both of his hands wrap tightly around your neck, denying you air.

You kick your legs and squirm under him, fighting against him but the more you do it, the more he squeezes your neck. You try to catch air but your windpipe is totally crushed by his hands.

The look on his face is completely maniac, his eyes are pure fire, there’s some drool on the corner of his lips, like a rabid dog and his throat makes a raspy grunt.  

“K-k…” you try to say his name out loud, to make him react. You scratch his face as you defend yourself, but it causes no effect on him.

Seeing how your whole face turns red, he squeezes harder. His knees crushing your ribs.

You want to keep fighting but your vision becomes blurry and your lungs feel like they’re about to explode. He wants to savor this moment, the last time you’ll look him in the eyes, the last movements against him, the last pumps of warm blood through your body.

Your eyes roll back and you begin to faint. Your arms fall at your sides and your body goes limp.

“Fuck!” he yells. “I can’t do it!” He releases your neck and falls to the floor, sitting.

You feel a big gulp of air entering your body and your eyes focus again. There’s a throbbing pain in your neck but at least he stopped.

“I can’t do it,” he whimpers. He collapses on himself, some tears falling on the floor. His hair looks even messier.

You clear your throat and you feel a sharp pain, but you speak anyway:

“Kylo?”

“I can’t fucking do it…”

You see his body shaking as he cries, like a lost kid. And as if he wasn’t trying to kill you seconds ago, you approach him and put a hand on his back.

“It’s okay, don’t cry,” you coo to him.

“I couldn’t stop thinking that I wasn’t going to see you again,” he sniffs, still in the same position.

“But I’m here. I’m still here.”

“I’ve never felt this before, not even with my parents.” Another sob and he squeezes his eyes, making more tears fall.

“Feel what?”

He straightens up and turns back to see you. All his  fury from before is erased and now he’s like that shy guy you met the first time.

“The fear of losing someone.”

Your chest and shoulders shake at the intensity with which he looks at you. A man who has shown he has no heart, yet he’s exposing it before you.

“I’m so sorry,” he whimpers again. “I almost killed you and I hurt you.”

“I’m not mad,” you say and give him a warm smile.

“I don’t understand.”

“Would you be mad with the snake for biting you? Or the lion for eating you?” You pause for a moment. “No, of course not. I understand you and I see you, Kylo. And a little scratch on my neck is not going to scare me away.”

How foolish of him when he thought you were his next victim. In a few hours, you’ve become so more. You made yourself a space in Kylo’s grim heart and you’re not going anywhere.

“Come,” you get up from the bed and stretch your hand out to him. He looks at you dumbfounded from the floor. “We got a body to get rid of.”

His eyes gleam with malice and his lips form a devious grimace. He stands up and takes your hand. Just a touch. A simple gesture that started all.

“I’m going to show you how to get rid of it so you don’t get caught,” he says.

And before you start to walk to the basement, he puts a kiss on your forehead. The taste of blood lingers on his lips.

“My sweet girl.”


	7. Demonic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: NSFW content
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this Halloween special I made for you <3 This fic was written by me and the amazing @kylosgirl9593 she’s responsible of the good parts and I’m responsible of the bad ones. Enjoy!

The moonlight faintly illuminates the dark street where you live. You take a peek through the window curtains and see it’s like a desert. The street could pass for a scene in a horror movie where a serial killer shows up and starts their massacre.  Earlier tonight, you could hear the screams and laughs of kids with their parents going trick or treat. But it’s almost midnight and everyone went to bed or went to a party.

Not you. Neither of those things. Someone in your class is throwing a Halloween a party but you weren’t invited. It really sucks that all of your friends are there except you. They told you you could come but you didn’t feel like showing up to a place where you weren’t invited.

You return to the sofa and press play on the horror movie you were watching. You already ate all your snacks, including popcorn and Halloween candy. You sigh, a little bored because of the movie and then grab your phone. You scroll through Instagram and see pictures of your friends in costume. It seems they’re having a good night.

You faintly smile for them, because they have every right to have fun. Meanwhile, you’re here in your PJs eating junk food. Your parents left to visit your sick aunt, so you’re home alone.

But you’re not scared. You’ve never been scared of horror movies or tales — in fact, you’ve always found them interesting. Not that something spooky has ever happened to you but who knows? Maybe one day it will.

From the Instagram app, you jump to Facebook and then Tumblr, and after twenty minutes there’s nothing new to see. You sigh again and lean back your head on the sofa. The movie is still playing in the background but you pay no attention to it.

Then, out of nowhere, and not very sure why, an idea comes to your mind. You open your eyes and grab your phone again. Only this time you go to the internet browser you type:

_How to summon a demon_

Hundreds of results appear on your screen and you feel lost at so much information.

Deciding to change up your search, you type in:

_How to summon an incubus_

This time, the results are more specific. You find a name that grabs your attention. Kylo Ren. Apparently, he’s an ancient demon who’s summoned by lonely ladies to have sex.

“This is so stupid,” you giggle. You click on an image to make it bigger and an illustration  of Kylo Ren appears. He has a pair of black horns that twist in on themselves and a long tail. The face isn’t very detailed, just a long nose and narrow eyes are visible.

You check the list to summon him and realize it’s not a lot. You just need a couple of black candles, for it to be night, which it is, and a quiet place.

You get up from the sofa and go to the kitchen to look for the candles. You only find purple ones, your mom uses them for something for the church, but they should work. Next, you go upstairs to your bedroom, not bothering to close the door because you’re alone.

After setting the candles and light them, you sit on your bed, with your back against the headboard. With the lights turn off, you check your phone and read:

_“You need to be in a focused state, ready for interaction. You can repeat this as many times as necessary. It’s extremely important when you are doing conjurations for yourself that you are keeping with things that are true to you. You want to feel absolute, like you are in your element, because that is the energy that you are putting out there and you want the best results for who you are.”_

“Alright.” You take a deep breath and close your eyes. You concentrate on the name Kylo Ren and the image of him you saw on your phone. You keep breathing through your nose, feeling the air settling down in your stomach and then you push it out. You don’t let other thoughts distract you, you focus just on him, imagining him in your room.

Next, you say out loud the spell that you memorized:

_“Sensual playmate and lover incubus,_

_I beckon your wicked sexual power,_

_Come and let us revel in the pleasure_

_And become intensely joined_

_In the great event of erotic joy.”_

The first time you say it, you can’t help to laugh, sure that you must sound ridiculous. But committed to your task, you recite it again. And again. And again.

But nothing happens. You feel the same, no weird sounds or the temperature drops, although that’s what ghosts do, not demons. You open your eyes and, disappointed, you stay in the bed, staring ahead at nothing in particular.

That’s why at first you don’t notice it. A shadow forming on the corner of your room. It grows its size more and more until it moves and you notice it. Your eyes travel to that corner and you don’t know if you’re hallucinating or if it’s a simple shadow and your mind is playing tricks on you.

But then the shadow moves to the front and takes a human form. Well, almost human. You stay frozen in place, unable to move or run away, as the being approaches the end of the bed.

“Hello, little thing.” His voice sounds thick and deep, not movie effect sound could compare with it.

And just like in the draw you saw of him, he has a pair of thick black horns that spiral in on themselves. His hair is as dark as the horns and he does have a long a nose, but what leaves you dumbfounded is his eyes. They’re yellow with red pupils and have a spark of malice on it.

He gives you a lopsided grin and you think you see a fang sticking out of his mouth.

“K-k-kylo?” The strength in your voice has abandoned you and your jaw trembles as you try to speak.

“The one and only, little thing. Now, did you summon me?” He puts one knee on the bed and you flinch in fear. He’s wearing a black cape and black leather pants.

“Ahaha!” His laugh rumbles through the walls of your bedroom and you move back, trying to melt into the wall. “Little girl is scared now that her spell worked.”

He puts his other knee on the bed and gives you a predatory look. He jumps at you, covering you with his big frame.

“No! Get away!” You kick your legs and squirm under him. But his powerful body doesn’t move an inch.

“You don’t mess with fire and then complain you got burned,” he spits, pinning your arms above your head. Then, he flicks his wrist and a dark brown branch appears,  twisting around your wrists and tying them together.

“No!” you scream but it’s useless. He doesn’t care. What were you thinking, messing with demons on a Halloween night?

He grabs your chin, squeezing it, and you whine in pain. He leans down and introduces his long tongue in your mouth.

“Mmmm,” you groan with his tongue deep down your mouth. He crooks his head to the side and keeps kissing you as if he wants to knock out all the air from your lungs. With shame, you admit he tastes delicious. Not like any guy you’ve ever kissed. You can’t point his exact flavor but it’s like his drool is addictive and soon you’re returning the kiss. Your tongues tangled and rubbing against each other.

He steps back and runs his tongue along his upper lip, smirking at you. You’re breathless, with your hands still tied above your head.

“You’re ready to play, little thing?”

Still a little scared, because he’s a demon, after all, you shake your head and say:

“N-no.”

“Too bad.”

He flicks his wrist again and you don’t know how but your clothes slide off your body. You’re naked and exposed before him and there’s nothing you can do.

With another flick, your legs open, moved by an invisible force. Kylo lowers his gaze to your pussy and grins.

“My, my, my,” he says. His eyes don’t even blink. “Sweet little thing tied up, completely open for me. Let’s see what shall we do.”

He pushes his cape off of his shoulders and sits above your stomach, his legs on your sides. He puts his massive hands on your nipples, pinching them with his thumbs and forefingers and a spark of electricity travels down your core.

“Ah!” you gasp and puff your chest out at him.

“You like this, girl?” he asks you as he watches your nipples rolling between his fingers.

“Mmmm, Kylo,” you moan and stir under him.

He slaps  your breasts and moves down your body, settling between your legs. He inhales deeply and closes his eyes as he enjoys your smell.

“Ah, fuck!” you exclaim when you feel a sharp pain in your thigh. You look down and Kylo is smiling at you, with his fangs complete exposed. “Did you just bite me?”

“I needed to know how the thing I’m gonna eat tastes.”

His pointy tongue sticks out of his mouth and he gives your pussy a long stride, your legs shake but the invisible force makes them stay open.

Then, he engulfs your whole pussy and sucks your juices before they drip down your thighs. You feel a wave of pleasure expanding down your lower body and you close your eyes, too immersed in the sensation.

“You’re the tastiest human I’ve ever had,” he says and continues eating you out.

You lift your hips on the air, pushing them against his face, you’re so close to the edge, his tongue devouring you, grinding on your clit.

“Oh, fuck.” You undulate your hips and they slide up and down against his now soaked face, you’re ready to go, to reach your climax and then, he retreats.

“W-what?” You look down to see what happened and Kylo is looking at you with half of his face covered in cum.

“What happened?!” you exclaim.

“I’ve seen your fantasies, you like this.” And after saying this, he attacks your pussy with his mouth.

And the sweet torture begins again.  He slurps on your juices and gives a few groans as he feasts on your cunt, his tongue travels from your clit to your hole and he introduces it, fucking you with the damp organ.

“Oh,” you pant. This time, it takes you less to be on the edge, already stimulated. Not even the pain in your shoulders for having your arms up is significant, thanks to Kylo’s expert tongue.

You return the thrusts he’s giving you with his mouth and you’re already there, you can feel it, your stomach tightening, ready to free the tension. And then, it happens again. He stops and steps back. This time your cum reaches part of his hair and your face turns red at how wet you’re getting.

“Please, Kylo,” you beg.

“Please, what?” He slaps your thigh.

“Let me come!” The slap only increases your arousal.

“Come now little one, you didn’t think I would let you cum that easy now did you? I thought we could have a little fun.” The corner of Kylo’s lips turn up into a wicked grin, something about his smile makes your stomach flutter. He reaches into his back pocket, grabbing a black bandana he ties around your head covering your eyes.

“You look so beautiful, all tied up like this.” Kylo’s hand trails down from your face, down your chest, ending right at your hips.  

“You’ve never done this before have you little one?” Shaking your head no, Kylo chuckles, the bed dips near your head and then you feel his warm breath next to your ear.

“Then this…this is going to be good.” His hand dips down between your thighs again, his finger dipping in and out of your wet cunt, purposely avoiding your throbbing clit.  The lewd sounds and your staggering breathing echo throughout the room. You bite your lower lip, back arching, and let out a moan that could be taken as a scream.

“Fuck, Kylo, please! Please let me cum, I can’t..fuck I can’t take this anymore!”  Kylo laughs again, his voice deepened. “Cum for me little one, cum all over my hand now.” His thumb brushes against your clit, rubbing it in fast-paced circles.

“Oh fuck!” Your hips roll into his hand, back arching off the bed, heels digging into the mattress you let out a out scream.  

Kylo lifts the blindfold from your eyes,  and he brushes away the tears streaming slowly down your face, as he watches as you try to control your breathing.

“Oh little one, are you tired already? We just are getting started, we haven’t even had fun yet.”  Kylo sits up from the bed as he keeps his eyes locked on you, he can’t help but laugh as he watches your expression change as he lowers his pants and steps out of them revealing his entire form.  

“Like what you see?”  

You can’t lie to yourself you’re impressed by his body, his chiseled abs look similar to a washboard, the V that leads down to his hard cock is perfectly defined and then, there is his impressive length. Looking at it you’re starting to question how it would even fit into your frame.

Kylo stands above you, holding his hard cock in his hand he leans down and starts to tease your soaking pussy with it, smiling as he watches your eyes almost beg for him to put inside of you.

He kisses your collarbone and whispers, “I’ll make you feel incredible, I promise.” Your stomach flutters at his words, his hand brushes your face just a hint of reassurance on his face. He keeps your gaze and pushes himself into you.

“Fuck little one, you’re tight!”

You can’t help the shout that leaves your lips as you finally settle down on him, your pussy is throbbing trying to adjust to his size. He continues to push into you, calming himself while letting you find some comfort. Slowly he starts to pull out and pushes back in, as he slides in and out, you can’t help but to gasp and with each thrust, he begins to move harder and harder.

Kylo snaps his finger and the ropes that once tied your wrists to the headboard disappear, with each thrust he admires your body, watching your breasts bounce with each thrust

“Fuck, your tits are amazing,” he moans as he takes your breasts and gives them a firm squeeze causing a moan to escape your lips. The earlier sensation of losing yourself is shimmering deep inside you.

“I… I can’t hold out anymore” you pant as you can feel your second orgasm about to peak.

“Ask me then…ask me if you can come” he demands.

“Please, Kylo… please, can I come?” you beg him, his movements have slow down, delaying the rush of your orgasm.

He sighs against your skin and says, “Come for me, little one.”

That’s all it takes before your walls of your pussy tighten and flutter all over his cock, he thrusts two more times, his tail striking next to your heart as he spills his cum deep inside of you.  

Lost in your ecstasy, his tail burns as it presses on your skin, makes your orgasm more powerful, making your whole body shake. You’re falling down on a spiral of pleasure and pain.

After what it seems an eternity, you’re back down on Earth, sobbing and whimpering, turned into a mess of tears, sweat, and cum.

The mark on your skin starts to darken, getting a reddish tone. Kylo leans down, kissing above your breast and whispers, “You’re mine now, little one.”

“Aaaaaah…” a mix of moan and cry escape from your lips as he slips out of you. He gets up from the bed and before you can notice, he’s already dressed again.

“Are you okay?” he asks as he smoothes his clothes.

“Now you care?” you scoff.

“I don’t want you to die…yet.” His fangs flashes as he gives you one of those wicked grins of his.

You open your mouth, ready to say something and then, in a blink of an eye, you’re alone. He disappeared and you didn’t even see it.

“Ugh,” you say, annoyed that you didn’t even get a goodbye. After the fuck he gave you and used your body, it’s at least what you deserve, right?

Your legs feel like jelly as you get out of the bed, with shaking insecure steps you go to the mirror that’s on a wall.

“Motherfucker!” you exclaim as you see the mark near your heart. It’s a curved line, bumpy and red. It’ll definitely leave a scar.

_“I’ll be back, little one.”_

 Kylo’s voice whispers in your ear and your body shudders at it.


End file.
